magifandomcom-20200222-history
Zaynab
Zaynab (ザイナブ, Zainabu)Night 35, Page 6 is a former member of the Fog Troupe.Night 36, Page 11 Appearance Zaynab is a tall woman with dreadlocks. She has piercings on her ears, and on her bottom lip. She also wears a dirty, tattered dress. Personality Zaynab is a serious person, and very loyal to Cassim. She also has a habit of smoking. History Zaynab participated in the attack at the Balbadd Palace that had lead to the death of the Rashid Saluja, the King of Balbadd.Night 39, Page 18 She was also there when Alibaba had joined the Fog Troupe.Night 40, Page 12 Plot Balbadd Arc Zaynab leads the Fog Troupe, along with Hassan, to the mansion that Ja'far, Aladdin, and Morgiana are protecting. She then uses his Dark Vessel to put the guards to sleep. When Aladdin wakes and summons Ugo, she along with Hassan, are shocked to see the giant. She then leaves along with the rest of the troupe when reinforcements come to attack them.Night 35, Pages 6-7, 15, 23 The next day, she is at the Fog Troupe base. She attends a meeting, telling all new recruits that they are still looking for recruits. Zaynab had gone to rescue Alibaba, along with the rest of the troupe. When Sinbad defeats Hassan, she tries to attack him but Cassim steps in. She then heads to the base after Sinbad decides to join the Fog Troupe. The next day, she watches Alibaba walk to the palace, along with Cassim and Hassan. She is there as Cassim helps Alibaba out as they talk. She then accompanies Cassim and Zaynab to the palace, to start a riot even after Alibaba succeeded in negotiations.Night 65, Page 3 She then starts to attack the guards when the riot starts.Night 66 After the fighting, she is reunited with loved ones when Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon.Night 75 Second Balbadd Arc As Zaynab and Hassan walked with their child in the former slum district of Balbadd, they run into Alibaba. As the three have dinner, Zaynab yells at Alibaba for making fun of her baby and husband's faces. When Alibaba shares how many great things had happened to him. Zaynab and Hassan mistook Alibaba's statement and tell him how they were glad Alibaba found a woman. To their shock, Alibaba hasn't found someone special. After dinner is over and Hassan is out like a light, Zaynab states the way they are living is great now with the empire providing them food and shelter. As she tells Alibaba how Kou Empire had changed things, she shares a dream of opening up her own business. Night 206, Page 8-14 Abilities Dark Household Vessel Sekigen Mutou.gif Sekigen Mutou (Sword of the Scarlet Delusional Fog) :This sword gives off a red mist. When people breathe it in, it magnifies a person's hopes and uneasiness, causing hallucinations to occur to them. However, the mist will not work on people with a firm will. This Dark Household Vessel gets its power from Cassim.Night 35, Page 7 Battles/Events Relationships Cassim Zaynab is loyal to Cassim. She has followers Cassim's orders and even helped start a riot so that Cassim may become king. Hassan Zaynab and Hassan work together under Cassim. Although she is together with Hassan, they often get into fights. They had a child which they named 'Zassan'. Trivia *Her name is based on a character in The Rogueries of Dalilah the Crafty and Her Daughter Zaynab the Coney-Catcher from One Thousand and One Nights. *Zaynab (زينب) is an Arabic name meaning Father's Precious Jewel. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Balbadd Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Household Members